


Found Myself Missing You

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faye pays Diana a late night visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Myself Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about three months after the finale. Written for challenge 1 during round 4 at Lands of Magic on LJ.

Diana opened her eyes and sat up in bed. Peering around in the dark, she tried to locate the source of the noise that had woken her. After a minute, she spotted Faye standing in the middle of her room, swaying slightly. “Faye?” she asked in a whisper, not sure she believed what she was seeing.

“Hi Diana!” said Faye, not bothering to whisper.

“Shh!” said Diana, jumping up out of her bed and hurrying over to close the bedroom door Faye had left open. When it was shut, she turned back to her uninvited guest and said “What are you doing here in the middle of the night? And are you drunk?”

“I may have had a few glasses of my mother’s red wine before I came over here for courage” said Faye, slightly less loud than before. “And I’m here because you just got back into town tonight and there’s something important I have to tell you.”

“It couldn’t wait until tomorrow?” asked Diana, sitting down on her bed.

“Nope” said Faye, sitting down next to Diana. “See, while you were gone all summer something strange happened: I found myself missing you.”

“That’s great Faye” said Diana. “I missed you too.”

“No, I mean I really missed you” said Faye. “And then I began to wonder why I missed you. I mean, no offense, but you’re one of the most annoying people I know.”

Diana rolled her eyes. “You came over here in the middle of the night to tell me how annoying you find me?” she asked.

“No” said Faye. “I came because I wanted to tell you that I like you. I mean I really like you.”

The two girls sat in silence for a minute before Diana said “I’m flattered Faye.”

It was Faye’s turn to roll her eyes. “That’s all you have to say?” she asked. “I just bared my soul to you, and all you can say is you’re flattered?”

“Faye, I’m not sure how I feel” said Diana honestly. “I never really thought about girls that way before. I just need time to think this over.”

“Great!” said Faye, almost yelling. “You do that!” She turned to leave Diana’s room.

“Wait, Faye” said Diana, forgetting to whisper. The other girl turned to face her and Diana held out her hand. “You’re drunk. Give me your keys. You can share my bed tonight.”


End file.
